build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LunaStar724/3rd Boat Building Competition (for real)
After a long while, we bring to you: The 3rd Boat Building Competition! The Wikia will be hosting another boat building competition over the rest of 2019! That's a lot of time, so make sure you are able to think your ideas through before you start building! The winners of the previous boat building competitions can be found here. Since we're starting fresh off the boat here, all boats, no matter what class, will be treated equally, and it's all a matter of votes on who wins. People shouldn't be discouraged to use many blocks, and people who have little amounts of blocks shouldn't be discouraged either. Moving on to the theme of the competition (this is a long one...) The theme of the boat will be based on: * Any of the themes of the tarot cards in the Major Arcana. * The card's name and/or number must be indicated somewhere on the build. ** Justice and Strength's numbers are interchangeable. * During submission, the card's number must be appended to the title (eg. "Sample Boat 21"). * The build must embody either the upright reading of the tarot cards or the literal meaning of the cards themselves, if applicable. The reversed readings are allowed, although it's quite hard to think of something to build for them. ** JJBA or any other references are allowed, except for ships (eg. JJBA's Strength), as long * You may only use 1 card per submission. There are several criteria that the boat must follow: * Comply with the Community Guidelines * Follow the theme given above * Be as creative as possible! In case you didn't know yet, here's a Wikipedia page on the names and meanings of the Cards of the Major Arcana: The Major Arcana Submission will be on the comment section of this blog post OR through my DMs on Discord (user: Luna Starshine#1069). Submissions elsewhere will not be included in the competition, unless redirected here by any person you ask. This is because it gets very difficult to track down all submissions. Specify your Wikia name, your Discord user tag, and the name of the game when submitting your boat. With those things aside, here are the prizes given to those who will win the competition: Top 5 and 4 * Their boat featured in the #news channel in the Discord server * Elite Builder role in the Discord server * Their names announced as the top 5 and 4 winners in the Wikia * Their boat featured in the Community Boats page * Black medal coins signifying their place next to their name in the Wikia Top 3 * Their boat featured in the #news channel in the Discord server * Elite Builder role in the Discord server * Their name announced as the top 3 winner in the Wikia * Their boat featured in the Community Boats page * A bronze medal coin next to their name in the Wikia Top 2 * Their boat featured in the #news channel in the Discord server * Elite Builder role in the Discord server * Their name announced as the top 2 winner in the Wikia * Their boat featured in the Community Boats page * A silver medal coin next to their name in the Wikia Top 1 * Their boat featured in the #news channel in the Discord server * Their boat featured in the front page of the Wikia (replacing the Red October) * Elite Builder role in the Discord server * Their name announced as the top 1 winner in the Wikia * Their boat featured in the Community Boats page * A unique gold medal coin (different from the existing gold coins) next to their name in the Wikia If a person already has a 5/4/bronze/silver medal next to their name and wins the same medal again, the person will not receive another medal, but their medal will be modified to signify its quantity. (5/4 medals will receive a color switch reverse to that of classes, bronze/silver medals will go the same color change but only on the outside) Score will be based upon community vote, with 50% of vote factor coming from the Wikia, and 50% of vote factor coming from the Discord. Deadline of submissions will be on December 31, 2019 (UTC). Now go build your boats and good luck! Category:Blog posts